


Победительница Медузы

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy: визуал от  M до E [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ancient Greece AU, Art, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Inks, Nudity, Retelling, Sex Magic, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Почему все античные герои - мужчины? Как-то это несправедливо!
Series: WTF Fantasy: визуал от  M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Победительница Медузы




End file.
